


do you know you're unlike any other

by letfelicitysoar



Series: ridiculous college!au [1]
Category: BTOB, EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M, haksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly from the alcohol or just Hakyeon in general, Kyungsoo finds himself feeling almost like a feather that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you know you're unlike any other

**Author's Note:**

> coughs

Kyungsoo doesn’t recall the exact date or time, but he remembers how the weather that day seemed just a tad warmer than usual for the season, a bit like magic had instilled upon their sleepy little dormitory and kept them in a bubble of safety from the harsh effects of winter. Baekhyun had been scrawled right smack in the middle of the room, loitering when he wasn’t wanted by either Kyungsoo or his roommate Hyunsik, but he was the floor’s key holder, in charge of taking attendance of the dorm’s residents and barging in whenever he pleased. It also seemed that wherever Baekhyun was causing terror at, a freshman named Sehun would be right behind his heels, creating just as much as a headache. So, Kyungsoo remembers the two in the dorm that day, arguing about what to have for dinner and Baekhyun had won over a possibly shady game of cards, resulting in the soft two tap knock on his door that he would soon become accustomed to.

(The first encounter is somewhat of a mess, but Kyungsoo blames Baekhyun entirely for that.)

“Hey. I didn’t know you were a pizza delivery boy,” Baekhyun blurts out, standing beside Kyungsoo who had answered the door. “Hakyeon, right?”

The delivery boy– Hakyeon, grins sheepishly before the conversation gets as awkward as awkward can get. “That’ll be $11.95,” he says, pulling out the pizza box from a bag.

“So this is how you’re paying for tuition, I was always curious ever since Joonmyun brought up that you had a part time job,” Baekhyun rambles on while Kyungsoo unfortunately has to pay for a pizza he did not order. He catches a look of disdain slowly etching its way on Hakyeon’s face as Baekhyun continues, “Is the pay even that good? I can’t imagine you’re getting enough to cover all of your courses–”

His words end abruptly as Kyungsoo jabs his ribs with the corner of the pizza box, “Take this inside for you and the baby.” Baekhyun scowls, but nods a goodbye at Hakyeon as he recedes back into the dorm room, the heavy smell of pepperoni and cheese wafting all around them. “I’m sorry about him,” Kyungsoo apologizes, though anyone who knows Baekhyun tends to be sorry all the time.

“It’s fine. The few times I’ve met him, he’s been like that,” Hakyeon says, that sheepish grin still unfittingly on his face. “I have to go now, thanks for the tip,” he says, waving the ten dollar bill playfully as he closes his delivery bag. Kyungsoo feels like he only blinks once before Hakyeon is at the far end of the hall and he later wonders why he hadn’t called out to Hakyeon that time.

-

“Tell me again because I’m having difficulty understanding this,” says Jongin before slurping annoyingly loud on his latte.

“I said,” Kyungsoo punctuates by jabbing the way-to-large-to-finish-alone blueberry muffin with a fork, “Baekhyun was being such a dick. For no reason.”

“See, that’s the part I’m not understanding. Isn’t he always such a dick?”

“Yeah, well. You know what I mean. He was being uncalled for,” he tries to explain shoving a chunk of muffin into his mouth, “You should have seen that Hakyeon guy, he looked so embarrassed.”

“Baekhyun embarrasses us all, Kyungsoo. Don’t worry about some guy you’ll never see again.” Jongin as per usual, is unhelpful as both a source to vent or obtain help from, but Kyungsoo’s still got his money on the day his five year friendship with Kim Jongin will pay off. “What’d you say his name was again?”

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin drinks his coffee without much interest, scrolling through his phone as it alerts him to another new text. “Hakyeon. I assume he’s a performing arts student since he’s acquainted with the likes of Baekhyun and Joonmyun.”

“Ah,” Jongin nods, not even glancing to look up at Kyungsoo. “I’ve seen him before in English. He hangs out with Minhyuk and his friends, I think.”

Kyungsoo is briefly aware of who Minhyuk is, an older student who had once caused a scene during school about a year ago. It was at the university’s gym, Minhyuk had begrudgingly broke one of the machines (the details upon which are not clear to Kyungsoo) which started an argument that had the whole gym closed down for a month. He still gets upset over it sometimes, Kyungsoo had gained ten pounds in that month of lost workout time. So, it surprises him to find true that Hakyeon does in fact roll with Minhyuk and his raucous crew of barely legal freshman that occupy one of the larger library work tables.

Zitao sighs beside Kyungsoo, “Remember when the library used to be a quiet, wonderful place to study at?”

“You’re making us sound far too old and I don’t like it,” Kyungsoo groans, trying to focus on the three different text books laid before him.

“Look at Luhan, that traitor,” scowls Zitao, eyeing the group three tables away from them. “He’s so chummy with them.”

“Let him be,” he sighs, “You know how hard it is for him to make friends.”

“Yeah. Whatever.”

Kyungsoo opts for ignoring the rest of Zitao’s salty remarks, trying desperately to finish his assignment while he can (he has the grim feeling that both Baekhyun and Sehun are annoying Hyunsik to death in the dorm room and he doesn’t want to risk it by going back too early) before a soft two tap knock on the table breaks his focus completely.

“Hi,” says a sheepishly familiar voice, one that gets Kyungsoo to snap his head up instantly. “I was wondering if you were finished with that.” The figure standing right beside Kyungsoo is none other than Hakyeon, who points to a book of literature that Kyungsoo has to face that he isn’t finish with seeing as he hasn’t even had the opportunity to open it yet, but still, he nods, leaning over to grab it and place it in the hand Hakyeon has stretched out. “Thanks,” he grins, more genuine and less sheepish this time and Kyungsoo returns it as the other takes his leave.

“Wow,” Zitao gapes after Hakyeon has left, though a bit of it is exaggerated by far. “I didn’t know you two knew each other.”

“What?” Kyungsoo removes his eyes from Hakyeon’s retreating figure, slowly turning to look Zitao head on. “Hakyeon?”

“Yeah. Isn’t he the one who got suspended last year for breaking the treadmill in the gym with Minhyuk?”

Kyungsoo tilts his head at confusion to that, “Was he?”

“Don’t you hear what people say about the two? About what really happened?” Zitao lowers his voice as if they weren’t already supposed to be talking quietly in the first place.

“If this is just gossip, then I don’t care–”

“No, I asked Luhan about it. He confirmed it.” Zitao’s eyes flash over to his friend sitting at the table with both Hakyeon and Minhyuk before looking back at Kyungsoo. “They’re a couple.”

“What?” Kyungsoo blurts out dumbly, quipping his head in the same fashion as Zitao before him. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, no,” he shakes his head, drawing in a little more closely to Kyungsoo. “They snuck into the gym late at night, way past curfew and got caught by Yifan. They were, you know – _doing it_.”

He scowls at Zitao, because what are they? Fifth graders? “Don’t spread rumors like that,” Kyungsoo says firmly, standing from his seat and collecting his things. “It’s rude. In addition to that, you’re childish.”

“It’s the truth!” Zitao defends, rather loudly and he gets an overexaggerated shush from Yixing who’s sitting at the table next to them. “It’s the truth,” he repeats, more hushed.

“See you later,” Kyungsoo throws over his shoulder, making his way for the exit. He’ll have to return to the dorm earlier than he’d like now as he mentally prepares himself for the terror that awaits him.

-

Spring comes naturally as it should, but the days still progress slowly and with little to no sunshine as Kyungsoo longs for much warmer days to come. Exams are over with quickly and with little effort, Kyungsoo being the blooming genius he is after all. He tutors Sehun on the side, who for the life of him, cannot study, which results in the younger inviting Kyungsoo to a party held by his fraternity after acing his finals.

“You’ve never gone before, have you?” Asks Sehun, leafing through his notes as he sits on Kyungsoo’s bed, waiting for the elder to finish dressing.

“I have,” he replies, trying to decide which cologne to dose himself in tonight. The cheap off brand one he got as Christmas gift from his mom or the expensive tasteful one Hyunsik would rip his eyes out for if he knew Kyungsoo sometimes wears it out. He goes with the latter. “When I was a freshman, I used to go to parties with Jongin.”

“Oh, I can imagine that. He’s fucking hot–”

“What?” Kyungsoo sticks his head out from the bathroom, eyes slightly wider than normal. “He’s hot?”

“I–” Sehun flushes, “Pretend I didn’t just say that.” The younger looks embarrassed, which if Kyungsoo wasn’t sure this was 100% a joke, he’d had brush off.

“Sehun,” he pauses, which builds a dramatic pressure between them, “Are you gay?”

If this _was_ a joke, Kyungsoo could imagine Sehun bursting into laughter, pointing a childish finger and saying, “I got you!” and bringing it up twenty more times tonight, but the younger shies away, looking at the floor with cheeks stained red and the sound of his heartbeat so loud that Kyungsoo swears he can hear it all the way from the bathroom.

“I-I’ll be done in five more minutes,” Kyungsoo blurts out, slipping back into the bathroom and spraying Hyunsik’s cologne all over himself. It isn’t like he has an issue with it, but, this is Sehun and he’s known him for a while now and a few things just seem to click into place with the realization.

“Baekhyun,” he mumbles as Kyungsoo walks back into the room, pulling a sleek black jacket on, “He isn’t coming tonight, that’s why I invited you.”

“Oh,” is all Kyungsoo can muster before going for a lackluster joke, “Trouble in paradise then?”

“It’s anything but paradise,” Sehun says, a wry smile on his face, “Don’t tell him you know, though, please.”

“I won’t,” he promises. He won’t tell anyone. “Now, let’s go get smashed.”

-

Kyungsoo can’t believe he _isn’t_ getting smashed. A part of him even wonders if there’s any alcohol at all in the drinks he’s been drinking, but from the looks of Sehun who teeters beside him, he’s sure that at least the punch could be spiked. The room is dim, flashy colorful lights flaring in all directions and loud EDM being blasted through expensive speakers that Kyungsoo figures must be stolen because what college student can afford those? People all around him and Sehun are dancing or making out, talking loudly and spilling drinks, he sure hasn’t missed this atmosphere.

“It’s Baekhyun,” Sehun gurgles through his drink, pressed into Kyungsoo’s side, squinting at his phone, “I gotta go take this.” Kyungsoo lets him go, watching as Sehun’s bright yellow hair vanishes into the crowd and he sighs, bored out of his mind.

He thinks about leaving the party and a text for Sehun to see with that, but it’s the soft two tap knock on the wall beside him that plants his feet firmly on the ground. Hakyeon is dressed much more casually than everyone else at the party, an oversized graphic t-shirt and jeans that tightly fit his tall frame. “Hi,” he greets, not at all sheepish and that makes Kyungsoo grin.

“Hello,” he replies, the alcohol sparkling in his eyes as it’s effects finally seem to hit him, but the possibility that Hakyeon is the cause for it emerges.

“I’ve never seen you at one of these before,” Hakyeon says over the heavy thump of the bass, round eyes looking over into Kyungsoo’s and something in the core of Kyungsoo’s chest thumps along to the beat too.

“I haven’t been going to any,” he explains, leaning slightly toward Hakyeon under the guise that the music is too loud.

“Do you wanna go out back and talk?” Hakyeon asks, lessening the gap between them in what Kyungsoo also assumes is because it’s just far too loud to be having civil discussions in here.

He nods and Hakyeon seems to pull him away with his grin, not even having to touch Kyungsoo as his presence alone drags him through the crowd into the backyard of the house. There’s less people here, but the sound of the music still flows out, though less muted and somehow it feels warmer in the brisk spring night. Kyungsoo slips out of his jacket, Hakyeon watching him with interest, blinking away when Kyungsoo catches his eyes.

“I never got your name, by the way,” mentions Hakyeon, taking a useless sip of his drink.

“It’s Kyungsoo,” he answers, laughing nervously for reasons unexplainable. “I already know you’re Hakyeon.”

“You make it sound like you’ve heard things about me,” he says playfully, though his eyes are casted off toward another direction.

“If you know Zitao, you’ll know he likes talking bullshit anyways,” Kyungsoo snorts, which brings Hakyeon to let out a chuckle. “Do you party often? You don’t seem the type.”

“I get dragged here by Minhyuk– my friend. Really wish I could have picked up an extra shift today though,” he adds, taking another meaningless sip of his drink. “Performing arts courses aren’t cheap.”

“College isn’t cheap,” says Kyungsoo, “But I take it you aren’t a scholarship student like Joonmyun or have a trust fund like Baekhyun’s useless ass.”

That instantly brings Hakyeon to burst into laughter, a bright sound that makes butterflies flutter deep within Kyungsoo’s entire body. “No, I’m neither of those things.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo groans, “So is the life of young adults.”

Looking at Hakyeon, Kyungsoo can feel something straining within him, a feeling he’s been pretending hasn’t been there since he first saw the pizza delivery boy standing on the other side of his door. If he allows himself to really think on it, it’s a possible side of him he had been ignoring for far longer than just that. It makes him realize that people like Sehun and Baekhyun are courageous, that through their faults and annoyances, they’re quite possibly more true to themselves than Kyungsoo has ever been in his twenty three years.

“Not to sound out of the blue, which I will of course sound like, but you aren’t really dating your friend, right? The Minhyuk one?”

The taller male blinks owlishly at him, from confusion or surprise, Kyungsoo can’t tell but in the mere span of a second, Hakyeon’s entire facade changes to one of pure delight. “Is that what you heard from Zitao?”

“It’s ‘Luhan confirmed’ too, whatever credential that holds.”

Hakyeon snorts, grinning from ear to ear. “We’re not dating.”

“Oh,” he says lamely, possibly with relief. “But you. Do you like guys in that sense?”

“What sense?” Hakyeon asks with false innocence.

Kyungsoo groans, “You know what I mean.”

“I’m gay, Kyungsoo. I _do_ like guys in that sense,” he says with the return of the sheepish grin, glancing up at the other. “Why do you ask?”

It isn’t to expel the rumors, Kyungsoo doesn’t care about those anyways, especially since confirmation from either Luhan or Zitao is pure bullshit at this point in their friendship. “Just wanted to know if you were single, is all,” he says smoothly, albeit the fluttering in his chest hasn’t calmed down once.

Hakyeon laughs again, which only stirs Kyungsoo up more, but he takes a big gulp of his drink this time, patting Kyungsoo lightly on the shoulder. “Finding out if I was gay or not _really_ had to do with checking if I was single?”

To that, Kyungsoo shrugs, feigning innocence just as Hakyeon had before him, which only makes the other laugh even more.

Possibly from the alcohol or just Hakyeon in general, Kyungsoo finds himself feeling almost like a feather that night, staying far longer than he had intended to in the first place as the moon settles perfectly above the two, casting them in a veil away from the rest of the world. Kyungsoo doesn’t recall how the night ended, but he finds himself waking up in his own bed the next day, mind refreshingly clear and his mouth feeling like it’s been stuffed with cotton.

There’s the sound of crumpling paper as he rolls over and Kyungsoo discovers a note in handwriting he’s never seen before, but hopes to familiarize himself with.

 

_thanks for keeping me company last night  
-hakyeon_

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for my bby ;u; cos she loves haksoo.  
> i am possibly thinking of writing more of this au...possibly..


End file.
